


Brat

by WinchesterInTheTardis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clothes tearing, Cum shot, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Gift for a friend, M/M, OOC, PWP, Panties, Rimming, and now you all hate me, being thrown onto a bed, i picked this to be my first overwatch fic, im so sorry, just straight up porn im sorry, mcreyes - Freeform, terrible english to spanish translations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterInTheTardis/pseuds/WinchesterInTheTardis
Summary: Jesse's a brat, always.





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [welcometothefall_out](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothefall_out/gifts).



> Here.

It wasn’t clear what he’d done to cause Gabe to lift him up and start to carry him off, that is until he felt the scruff of his facial hair scraping against the skin of his hip, lips brushing over him, parting as he grasped the black strap from the underwear in his teeth. Jesse froze, boots clacking as his legs went limp and a whine left his mouth as his hat tumbled away. “ _Gabriel_ ,” he whispered, feeling the teeth abusing his skin before they stopped and he was slung onto the bed with a few bounces.  
  
He bounced again as the dark-skinned man descended onto his thighs, hands pushing his shirt up until the buttons popped and it fell open, leaving him in just his white undershirt. It was thin, and Gabriel easily ripped it away, helping a shocked Jesse out of the clothes before he let go of him, the younger man falling back again as he moved to work on his pants.  
  
Jesse flexed his fingers, raising them to push at Gabe’s clothes as well. First went his jacket, unzipped, and tossed to the side. Then the holster vest, then his shirt. He smiled as he ran his fingertips over the scars, tracing them down to the happy trail below his navel. He started to slide his hand down into his pants, but Gabe jerked his hips back and tutted. “No.” No? He huffed, hands falling away to his sides, resting on the bed as he closed his eyes. Fine. He wouldn’t do a thing.

 

His boots fell off the end of the bed with his pants and the strappy black panties still clung to his hips. His cheeks flushed deep mauve and he opened his eyes, glinting warm chocolate in the dim light as he watched Gabe descend on him. He was prepared for a kiss, but he received lips on his neck instead and hands on his hips, exploring over the fabric, fingers curling around the elastic straps and snapping them at his sandy skin.

 

His mouth had traveled down onto his chest, over the flat expanse of his pecs and now his lips were closing around a nipple-! “ _Gabe_ ,” he hissed again, this time lifting his hands and reaching up, pushing his beanie off his head and listening to the man above him growl as his silver-streaked black hair flopped down to stick on the top of his forehead. But he didn’t move from abusing the nipple with his teeth and tongue – in fact he just used more teeth, causing Jesse to arch up and toss his head about on the pillow.  
  
It gave him courage enough to lift a knee and press it between Gabriel’s legs, ghosting over his cock, making the older man really bite down then and cause him to cry out, even though his lips were still held firm in a triumphant smirk. Gabe’s lips finally parted and he pulled away, staring down at him and marveling at how hard his pink little nipple had gotten. “Why are you being a _jodido cabrón_?” He’d bunched the straps on the panties up in both hands now, and he pulled, snapping them apart and watching little elastic bands slingshot back and stripe Jesse’s skin as the front of the panties flopped down, exposing his hard, leaking dick. It was dark, lightening up into pink toward the middle where he’d been cut, then purpling with blood at the top from how hard he was.

 

This was absurd. Jesse was pretty sure he’d never been this hard in his life, and oh god, it was Gabriel fucking Reyes doing this to him. It was pretty hard to believe that it was real, even watching with his own two eyes as the man’s lips parted enough to encompass his dick. His lashes fluttered as his head hit the pillow with a _*tuff*_ sound, brown hair fanning around his face. His sideburns scraped the pillow as his mouth fell open in a desperate moan, spreading his legs apart when he felt his mouth trail down, way down, oh god his mouth was on his ass. “Oh – darlin’ –.” Gabe quickly silenced him with two thick fingers pushing into his mouth, and Jesse furrowed his eyebrows indignantly.  
  
Down here Jesse smelled all like himself. Or maybe Gabe wasn’t supposed to think that, he wasn’t sure. He shrugged internally and fucked into the younger man’s mouth with his fingers as his other hand began to stroke his cock. Jesse seemed to appreciate it with the way he put his feet onto the bed, knees up and pushing up, his ass raising to meet his long broad licks now.  
  
He turned his head, scruff scraping bitingly across Jesse’s skin on his thigh before he nipped down toward his knee. His knees parted, incredibly, really more like fell open, and Gabe tore his fingers away, instead pulling them down to plunge them into Jesse’s hole.  
  
Quickly it turned into a game of Jesse thrusting back on his fingers and up into his hand the best he could, working himself, begging and panting and tugging at his own long hair as he made sure he was properly fucked. As delicious as it was to watch, Gabe had to stop him, kicking his feet from under his legs and knocking him down onto the bed, leaving him writhing and pressing his head back into the pillow, gasping and whining. He curled his fingers slowly and felt him grip him tighter. Apparently that felt good so he did it again, this time pulling a straight cry from the man’s throat.  
  
Jesse tried to rock his hips the best he could but it was useless, even as Gabe stroked his cock the way he liked it, up close to the head, it wasn’t good enough. “Ay papi, damelo mas duro!” It had Gabriel smirking instantly, but he popped his fingers out and Jesse started to sit up to protest before he was shoved hard back down, Gabe instead grabbing the backs of his knees and pushing them up to his chest, holding his ass open.

 

He was pretty sure he couldn’t keep his legs up like that on his own accord, so Jesse slung an arm around them, holding them against his chest as he reached between his thighs to grab his cock. Gabe laughed at the display, hands sliding down the backs of his thighs and making the young man shake against him. It wasn’t even in anticipation for the next move – a hard slap on both ass cheek with each hand before he dipped his head toward the now-open hole.

 

Somehow McCree was still squirming, his hole clenching and unclenching around Gabe’s tongue as he jerked himself off at a different pace from the way his tongue was worshipping him. He was still giving him broad, flat licks, tongue dipping in as much as it could, and now he was beginning to sob each time Gabriel’s tongue slipped out.  “ _Puta codiciosa_ ,” he mused, beginning to dip his fingers into him again. Inside he was sloppily wet from Gabe’s tongue, and it helped his fingers glide deeper until they pressed on his prostate, and he listened to his breath hitch as his tongue dragged across his open hole.

 

“ **GABE!** Gabe _gabegabegabe…fuck._ ” He had no control over his body as he came, legs falling to hook over Gabe’s shoulders as cum sprayed up onto his own stomach and across his chest. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open, lips red from being bitten at, panting. Sweat had gathered on every inch of him, making his brown hair stick to his head and making his legs slide on Gabriel’s shoulders.  
  
Jesse wasn’t sure what was going on much, but he realized quick that Gabe was kneeling over him, one leg on either side of his chest. When he opened his eyes, he saw what was happening. He was jerking his cock in Jesse’s face, and he deserved that – deserved to be covered in his cum. Didn’t he? He’d been a brat this whole time, hadn’t helped. His tongue parted his lips, licking over them before he opened them wide and stuck his tongue out in time to catch the first squirt, hot and bitter in his mouth. He moaned, looking up and catching Gabe’s eyes with a smirk as he stayed there, every drop going on or around his tongue and dripping from the tip of his nose.  
  
Honestly Gabe wanted to scream. He could do this to Jesse, and he would _still_ smirk like a little shit? He sighed, sitting back on his torso in time to watch Jesse’s throat bob in a swallow. He growled, reaching up and smearing the remaining cum across his face. When the other man grimaced he finally cracked a smile, reaching his eyes and even moving his eyebrows, for once. “You deserve that, brat.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
